


daddys girl

by bbygurlmymy



Category: Kimetrius Christopher Foose
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbygurlmymy/pseuds/bbygurlmymy
Summary: it was all fun and games till we got behind closed doors





	daddys girl

(phone rings)  
Y/N: hey wassup  
Skies:Aye what you doing right now can you come to the studio?  
Y/N:bet ill be there in a minute(call ends)  
i get in the car and start driving while im driving i stop to get so food from wingstop so i get there he is at the door waiting  
Y/N :i got u some food (smiles giving him a hug)  
Skies: Thank you(snatches the food out of my hand and runs)  
As im running down the hall i see landon laughing at me skies stops running and im not paying attention so i run in to him and your on top of him looking in his eye  
Y/N: oh shit sorry  
Skies: (laughs as he pushes me off playfully)get off me (he says playfully)  
Me and skies have been friends since high school and we used to fuck around on the low so there is some sexual tension between us .so we walk in the studio landon is in there rolling backwoods .  
Landon:you should go freestyle in the booth  
Y/N: aight bet(so i walk in the booth and start freestyling )  
Skies looks at me with amazement i walk out the booth and grab the backwood out of skies hand i hit it and blow smoke in to skies face and laugh he slaps my thigh i jump not expecting that to happen  
Skies:bet you wont do that shit again  
I look at him with the most serious face  
Landon:(looks att his phone )Oh shit,Aye i gotta go i got some shit i need to finish  
Landon walks out closing the door behind him so now its just me and skies sitting on the couch listening to music  
Y/N: so how you been  
Skies:(looks at me) ive been good how you been  
Y/N :low key ive missed hanging out with you other than that im good  
Skies: so you got a man now  
Y/N :nigga no  
Skies: really  
Y/N: yup  
Skies get close and says “so we can do what we used to do in school”i smile and say “bet” and then he leans in and kisses me i kiss him back and that leads to an intense make out session he pulls me on his lap and just to tease him i start gindint on him he looks at me with surprise i feel him getting hard he pushes me on the couch and gets on top of me i smile knowing whats about to happen he lifts up my dress and pulls my red lace thong off then he puts my leggs on his shoulders and beggins eating me out with each flick of his toung i arch my back more and more i begin to feel my leggs shake  
Y/N:iiiiii think im gonna -  
Before i even get the words out of my mouth he says “its ok baby cum for daddy”he goes back to eatin me and puts two fingers inside of me pushing them in and out i feel a warm sensation all over my body i begin to have a orgasmas i cum all over his fingers my leggs are shaking he say “thats it thats daddies girl” then says “its your turn to return the favor so i put my hair in a ponytail and get on my knees i unbutton his pants and pull them dow along with his boxers my eye get big as i see his dick i look in to his eyes and and begin sucking he throws his head back and begins breathing heavily i keet going increasing speed he grabs the back of my head and pushes it down Y/N damn you so good i can hear in his voice that he is about to bust so i go as fast as i could i feel the warm thick cum drip down my throat and i swallow it i stand up and he bend me over the couch and put it in side me he began thrusting faster and deeper with each stroke i begin to moan he grand my ponytail and begins deep stroking my pussy i moan the words fuck daddy he goes harder causing me to scream with pleasure i hear him wisper fuck once again i can hear in his voice that he is about to cum so sad\id hold up and i turned around and i began stroking his cock till he nutted on my face he looked at me and smiled he gave me some papertowels to clean my self up then we got dressed and sat on the couch and started eating landon walks back in and looks at us then says it smells like sex in here me and skies look at eachother and laugh a little then landon looks at u and just shakes his head.

Hey this is my first fan fiction leave comment and let me know what you think thanks much love <3 -bbygurl mymy


End file.
